Autónomo
by Anniih
Summary: Amalia pasa ser territorio autónomo,ya no dependerá mucho de Arthur.Pero Alfred,le dice que no y comienzan a reclamar."¡No me dejas ser un territorio autónomo y ni siquiera ser incorporada!"¿Qué importa?Esos dos dependen igual de Arthur. *USAxUK,Islas Vi*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia blablablá no es mío. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Am… ¿tal vez odio a Alfred?

**Pareja: **USAxUK.

.

* * *

**Autónomo**

―Viendo cómo vas, creo que ya es tiempo aunque me duela el corazón ―dice Arthur luego de terminar de tomar una taza de té servida por la menor quien yace sentada al frente terminando de leer unos papeles―. Creces tan rápido.

―No exagere. Por lo menos no me independizo ―pronuncia sin darse cuenta de sus palabras estando más concentrada en la lectura. Levanta la mirada viendo a su tutor rodeado de depresión―. _I'm sorry, mum! _¡No fue mi intención!

―Descuida, descuida. Ya lo olvidé ―sonríe demostrando que no es nada―. Pero me cuesta tanto asimilar que vas creciendo y no necesitas tanto de mí ―da un suspiro, no quiere verse melancólico menos frente a ella―. ¿Terminaste de leer?

―_Yes._

― ¿Qué te parece _my little_? ―inclina el cuerpo hacia la isleña con una sonrisa.

― ¿Significa que no voy a verte más? ―alzo la vista confundida.

― ¿Eh? ―suelta una risilla― No, nada de eso.

―No entiendo. Aquí dice que no dependo de _mom_.

―No dependes de mí, pero seguiré teniendo custodia en ti. Como ahí dice ―señala el documento―, serás un territorio autónomo. Además desde hace muchos años sabes cuidarte sola.

Se miran un segundo. Amalia alza una ceja y modula:

―Más claro.

Inglaterra exhala divertido. Bien, no le queda otra que explicarle.

―Ejemplo: El hijo depende de sus padres hasta que crece y comienza a formar su propio camino. Sus padres seguirán siendo sus padres pero no pueden meterse en la vida personal del hijo al ser independiente. Es más o menos parecido.

―Comprendo ―al fin―. Se puede decir que soy casi independiente ―es la mejor palabra que pueda encontrar. Curva los labios― ¡Genial! Continuaré siendo un paraíso del caribe. ¡Soy la mejor de las islas! ―le sube el ego acomodándose una coleta― _Personne n'est meilleur que moi._ (Nadie es mejor que yo)

Arthur intenta pasar desapercibo ese francés. Es lo único malo que tiene su niña. Es que tiene que acordarse de ese idiota del vino. Tampoco quiere regañarla para que deje ese idioma arruinando su felicidad, no obstante debe aclararle un punto.

―Solo eres autónoma en mi lado, sigues dependiendo de tu padre. ―ese es el punto.

―Uh…mañana hablo con él ―Amalia piensa en comunicarse con el estadounidense esta tarde para verlo mañana. Luego se puso de pie caminando a la cocina, regresando donde el país― ¿Plátano frito? ―le ofrece. El británico acepta comer alegre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día en la capital de las islas del lado americano, Alfred escucha atento a su hija. Al terminar, se queda pensativo mirando el cielo. Baja la cabeza y se acomoda los lentes.

―No.

―_What?_ ―¿bromea? Pestañea desentendida

―No. Seguirás siendo no autónoma. ¿Eso era todo? Vamos a comer algo. ―dice enseguida prefiriendo ir a alimentar su estómago.

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no? ―grita haciéndolo detener.

―Porque no quiero. ―piensa seriamente que es sorda.

―Esa no es una razón ―contradice, pues claro que no lo es―. _Mom_ me dijo que soy territorio autónomo, ¿por qué tú no?

―Sí Arthur quiso hacerlo, es su asunto. Y yo te digo que no. Fin del tema.

― ¡No me dejas ser un territorio autónomo y ni siquiera ser incorporada! ―está enojada frunciendo el ceño― ¡También quiero votar en la elecciones de tus presidentes!

― ¡Oye, no me grites! ¡Soy tu padre! ―ahora lo recuerda…

― ¡Bastante despreocupado para serlo! ―y se lo hace recordar. No pasa mucho para que ambos se tiren rayitos por sus frentes.

La gente los ve preocupados.

― ¡Se acabó! Ya di mi determinación y no quiero más reclamos ―Alfred se cruza de brazos olvidando lo recién acontecido―. Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre. ¡Mira, una tienda de hamburguesas!

― ¡Odio tu _merde_ de comida chatarra!

―No me hables en francés, Ami.

―Yo hablo como quiero.

Luego, los dos comienzan a gritarse, a agarrarse de los cabellos, a llorar y entre más con la presencia del inglés recién llegando. Todas las personas los están viendo. Inglaterra se enfada avergonzado tomándolos de las orejas hacia la casa para tirarlos a sentarse en el sofá.

― ¡¿Cómo pueden andar peleando en vía pública? ¡Sobre todo tú Alfred! ¡Debes dar el ejemplo! ―exaspera Arthur.

― ¡Ella comenzó! ―Alfred infantilmente apunta a la pequeña.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No, mentira! ¡Él fue! ―hace lo mismo.

― ¡Eres infantil Alfred, discutiendo con una niña! ¡No puedes rebajar el nivel!

― ¡No soy infantil, me estaba defendiendo!

― ¡Yo también! ¡No quiere que sea autónoma! ―reclama la chica.

― ¡Porque eres una niña!

― ¡Deberías sacar todos los locales de comida chatarra antes de que mi gente se enferme!

― ¡Mi comida no es veneno!

― ¡Silencio los dos! ―se cansa de los gritos el mayor― ¡Por una parte Ami tiene razón! ¡Deberías ser como yo dándole una buena alimentación y salud! ¡Y una cosa más…! ―toma aire calmando su enojo― ¡Aunque los dos sean autónomos, siguen dependiendo de mí! ¡Ustedes dos no pueden hacer nada sin mí! ¡¿Díganme si no es cierto?

―_Yes._

―_Oui._

Aciertan cabizbajos. Y Arthur continúa dándoles sermones hasta quedar sin voz. Tuvieron que llevarlo al doctor.

.

* * *

**N/A:** LOL. Pobre Arthur, es difícil ser madre de dos egocéntricos. Esperemos que a Arthur le haya ido bien en el médico xD

**D**atos:

Mum: Mamá en inglés británico.

Mom: Mamá en inglés americano.

•Islas Vírgenes Británicas: El territorio se volvió autónomo en 1967, la economía, hasta entonces basada en la agricultura, había comenzado a diversificarse hacia el sector turístico y de servicios financieros, el número de turistas comenzó a incrementarse y compañías financieras del extranjero querían operar en las islas. Una nueva Constitución fue adoptada en 2007, reforzando el estatus de las islas como territorio autónomo pero sigue siendo parte de Gran Bretaña. (Es la explicación que dio Arthur)

•Islas Vírgenes Estadounidense: Continúa siendo un territorio no autónomo ni incorporado de los Estados Unidos y no tienen derecho a voto presidencial. Dependen totalmente del país.

•Alimentación:

.-Lado de UK: Comen tres veces al día, son fanáticos de la comida sin restricciones. Consiste en guisantes y arroz, mariscos, cordero, patatas dulces, el plátano frito, frutas y verduras, y entre más. Generalmente es picante y saludable. El postre más popular es el Johnny Cake, una especia de pan dulce. Las bebidas son elaboradas con frutas locales, y el ron es el más preciado junto con el licor de caña de azúcar. Como conclusión, Arthur se preocupa de la salud de Amalia aunque no cocine bien. Y las bebidas alcohólicas…las disfruta él.

.-Lado de USA: Existen restaurantes de comida rápida sobre todo de hamburguesas y enormes ensaladas, servidas con Coca-Cola y litros de cervezas. Es como una mini copia de los platillos de Alfred, pero gracias al cielo, también hay donde sirven mariscos y cosa más saludables, como la gran variedad de frutas. También se mezcla con las influencias francesas, danesas y holandesas (para ambos lados). Conclusión, Alfred no sabe alimentar a su hija.

•Amalia tiene más idiomas que un suizo. En lado de USA, se habla: inglés, francés y español. Mientras que en UK: el idioma oficial es el inglés, también se habla criollo.

* * *

Y bien…los dejo. Espero que se hayan reído.

Tengo que seguir escribiendo…mañana me depilo con cera… ¡deséenme suerte! *tiene miedo*

Saludos!

Cuídense! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
